


She Speaks the Price

by sister_wolf



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a lie. All the lives I've saved, all the good I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Speaks the Price

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Catwoman 50.

It's all a lie. All the lives I've saved, all the _good_ I've done. Why did I never wonder _why_ I'd gone from fleecing the rich and famous to protecting the poor and helpless? Why did I never question it? Why did I never _think?_

So why did the JLA do it? Why did they change me? Maybe I should have asked Zatanna (before I threw her through the window), but I think I knew the answer already.

It was because of _him_.

It makes no goddamned sense, though. Were they worried that Batman would fall for a villain and that he'd let down his guard and I'd-- what, steal the goddamned Watchtower? I was a _thief_ , for fucksakes!

The rumors I've heard are that they _changed_ villains who knew too much, figured out who the heroes really were. But that was never my game; I wanted money and luxury and excitement, not secrets. I wasn't the goddamned Riddler, I was _Catwoman_. I was a thief. Now I don't know what the fuck I am. Not Bruce's tame kitty anymore, that's for damn sure.

I don't believe that he knew about it, though. About them _changing_ me. I remember them saying they had to get me back to Gotham before _he_ noticed I was missing. Some sad little part of me is glad that he wasn't a part of it. But I still can't trust that anything I felt for him was real. Did I care for Bruce because of _me_ , or because they told me to be a good girl?

All the things that I've done-- it's like some fucked-up gameshow. This Wasn't Really Your Life, Selina Kyle.

Capturing the prostitute killer: lie. Saving Holly from MacNalty: lie. Building the East End Community Center: lie. Making Holly a killer: nah, that was probably just me. Defying Junior Galante: lie. Reforming the Alleytown Gang: lie. Fighting off Zeiss: lie. Taking on Black Mask, Hush, the fucking _Society_ : All lies.

And now I find myself sitting in a darkened apartment in a nasty part of town, going through boxes of _stuff_ that I kept from the old days. Boxes of old costumes, whips, boots, all the detritus of my villainous past. A matched set of diamond-encrusted hatpin, brooch, and bracelets-- more loot liberated from the Duchess of Markovia. A tiny, perfect statue of Bast-- stolen from the British Museum, if I'm remembering correctly. If I'm _remembering_...

I don't feel like I can trust my own mind anymore. After what happened with Scarecrow, I swore that no one would ever make me lose control of my life like that ever again. I guess _that's_ a laugh, now, isn't it.

I don't know who Catwoman is anymore. I don't know what was real and what was a lie.

But I know one thing for sure. I know who I was, before I ever put on the cat mask, before any of this happened.

I am Selina Kyle. Runaway, prostitute, dominatrix, thief. And if you fuck me over I will not rest until you've paid twice over what you took from me.

The Justice League stole my will.

And they're going to pay.


End file.
